Electrical devices are often mounted to barriers so that the device can be operated in a convenient location. For example, electrical appliances such as lights and fans are often mounted to the ceiling of a room so that the benefits of the appliance can be obtained without interfering with floor or wall space of the room. There are several different common ceiling structures, which may affect how the electrical devices are mounted to the ceiling. For example, in a suspended or drop ceiling, there may be several inches or more of space between the level of the suspended ceiling and the structure of the building supporting the suspended ceiling. This space may provide sufficient space for housing utility-related structures, such as electrical conduit and junction boxes for supplying electrical power to lighting and other electrical devices associated with the ceiling. However, when the ceiling is not a suspended ceiling, space for utility-related structures may be limited. Thus, it may be desirable to provide electrical devices with low-profile designs in order to minimize the effects of mounting the electrical devices to such ceilings. In addition, if an electrical device is suitable for installation in a suspended ceiling, it may not suitable for installation in a ceiling that is not a suspended ceiling.